Finding Your Way Back
by MiChElLe05
Summary: A 10 year high school reunion on the horizon. Meant to be a good time, catching up with old friends right? Well, there's two people who would say otherwise. OC/Cena
1. Chapter 1

_Yes, I have quite a few other stories that I still need to update/finish, and I promise to get to those soon. _

_Hope you enjoy the first read and don't forget to let me know what you think!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

On the road for more than 300 days a year, give or take a day. You really don't get a lot of time to just be yourself. John Cena knew all too well what that was about. Being a WWE superstar had and would always be a dream that became true for him, but there were still days where he just wanted to be back at home, joking around with his dad and brothers. Hanging out with old friends. Instead, he barely got to see any of his family _or_ friends, only but a few good times a year. Mostly holidays. Sure he got days off, but while he resided in Florida, everyone was still back in Massachusetts.

He heard the knock on the door and already knew what it was about before they even said anything. "Cena, you're on in five!" Like he couldn't keep track of time himself. Throwing the personalized merchandise on, John grabbed the infamous studded championship belt and made his way out for another night of entertainment television.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jordan Cross slipped off the white lab coat, letting it hang perfectly off one of her dining room chairs. Just as she did every night she got home, with the cup of tea in her hand, Jordan curled up on the couch and let herself aimlessly flip through the channels. It'd either stop on one of those too good to be true Lifetime movies or whatever show was on Court TV that night.

"Lifetime it is." Jordan decided out loud. But just as she was about to get settled, she saw that all too familiar face gracing her television screen. The sigh escaped as she watched the blue eyed male talk into the microphone. Of course, this hadn't been the first time she'd seen him. Even if you weren't a fan of the sport, you somehow still managed to know something about it.

She didn't notice herself smiling at the way he laughed. Getting mad at herself for it, Jordan clicked the off button. There was going to be no more of that for her tonight.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The sweat trickled down his brow, as he pushed his way through the curtain. Nodding his head, when his just then opponent tossed him a bottle of water. "Thanks."

Randy Orton just gave a simple smile in return. "Got anything going for tonight?"

John shook his head as he gulped the water down. "Nah. Just gonna go back to the hotel and catch up on some much needed sleep."

Randy snorted in return. "You're officially one boring dude."

"Whatever." John shrugged.

"Come on, Johnny Boy." John just gave an 'are you serious with that nickname' kind of look. Randy paid no attention though. "You're the one that's still single here, but yet you never go out anymore."

John rolled his eyes. "I don't have time to be going out. And personally?" He paused to toss the empty bottle into the trash. "I'm perfectly fine with that."

Randy gave a pity laugh and shook his head. "Well, Lashley and I are going out for a few drinks, after we leave here. If you change your mind, just hit me up."

"Yeah. See ya."

Randy frowned at the lack of response shown by his friend. He watched as the male gave him a lazy salute, before entering the locker room that wore his name. "That dude has some issues." He spoke out loud to no one but himself and the empty hallway.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much to those who read/reviewed the first chapter! _

_Hope you continue to enjoy!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jordan slipped the eyeglasses down to the bridge of her nose, as she looked up from her patient's chart. "The cast will have to stay on for another two weeks, then you can bring him in for another check up. If everything goes as it should, the cast will get to come off."

"Is there anything I can do for him? You know, to speed up the healing process." The older lady questioned as she gave Jordan a worried smile.

Jordan gave her a warm expression. "Just give the little guy all the love you can. The leg will heal up on it's own." She gave a nod in return. "Really nothing to worry about anymore, Mrs. Lane." Jordan added to give assurance.

"Thank you so much for everything." She reached in to give Jordan a hug and of course, Jordan obliged. "We both very much appreciate it."

Crouching down to his level, Jordan fluffed the dog's head. "See you back here in two weeks, Buddy." The dog licked her cheek in response. "Always the charmer."

She'd gone right into college after graduating from high school. Eight years altogether, she spent studying and working hard for what had been her dream career as a child. Why not just become a regular doctor? Jordan had gotten a lot of that from everyone. Telling her she was smart enough to do so. And of course, she always took it as a compliment, but working with people had never really been what she was looking for. Animals had always been one of her true loves in life. Deciding to become a Veterinarian was the best choice she could've made for herself. Jordan loved her job and could never see herself doing anything else besides this.

"Thank you again, Doctor."

"Jordan." She politely corrected.

The lady smiled. "Jordan. We'll see you in two weeks then."

Jordan nodded. "Just call if you have any questions."

The two women shared one last wave, before owner and pet made their exit.

"I'm going to take my lunch now." Jordan made known as she turned toward the front desk.

"Coming with you." A blonde haired woman announced as she popped up from her spot behind the desk. "You're treating right?" She directed a look at the brunette.

Jordan just shook her head. "No wonder why you call me your best friend. All you do is use me for my money." She joked as she threw her coat over the counter.

Lacey Clark smiled. "You're the vet, not me."

"Whatever." Jordan sighed. "Just hurry your fat ass up."

The blonde pained hurt as she hurried her way around the counter. "That hurt."

"No one cares Blondie." Jordan grinned as she threw the keys to her friend.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jordan looked at the flyer in disbelief. Lacey gave a chuckle in response. "Big phone bill this month?" She joked to try and lighten the mood. Jordan finally blinked as she handed the flyer over to her friend. Lacey glanced over it and gave a confused expression. "It's a flyer for a ten year high school reunion. You looked at it, like it was death or something."

Jordan sipped at her water. "You have no idea."

"Did high school suck that bad for you?"

She gave a shrug in response. "Depends on how you look at it."

Lacey pursed her lips. "You were a dork?"

"Nope. I _was_ smart though."

"Goth rocker chick? Loner?" The blonde continued to guess.

Jordan sat back in her chair. "Head cheerleader."

Lacey snorted. "And that would've made you the most popular chick in high school. What in the hell is so bad about that?"

Jordan just shook her head. "I could've done without all the stupid fucking drama that came along with it. Especially relationship drama." It still seemed to leave a bitter taste in her mouth when she thought about it.

Lacey stared intently at the woman sitting across from her. "So, it all goes back to a boy." Jordan looked up. "Yupp. There it is. What did the jerk do?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Jordan shook her head when she saw Lacey try to protest. "We should be getting back to work." She changed the subject all too quickly.

Giving up, Lacey just stayed quiet about it. "So, are you not gonna go?" She asked referring to the reunion. "It looks like it would be fun." The blonde tried to encourage.

Jordan smiled as she stood. "As of right now, no. It would take a lot to get me to go."

Lacey just watched her friend start toward the doorway. Whoever this dude was, he really must've done her over. Definitely not in a good way either.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"It's a ten year high school reunion. Not a freaking death sentence."

John looked up and then quickly looked back down at the flyer. "I don't want to go."

Randy sighed and waved his hand about. "Yeah. I already figured that out. Why though?"

John still thought about her. Very much. He couldn't show his face there and have everybody commenting on what had happened between them. He'd been a fucking jerk back in high school. A _really_ bad fucking jerk. That girl had been his everything back then though. If anyone was able to put him in his place, it was always her. They'd been each other's first for everything. Including the break up. He'd screwed up bad. Very bad. The things he had said to her. The worst part had been not what she'd said to him. He would've given anything for her to just start yelling and screaming. She didn't though. All she did was walk away with that look of disappointment in her eyes. That had cut him hard. There was no way he could go to this reunion. Just no way.

"High school was in my past. It's all over and done with now."

Randy saw right through him. There was a reason why he didn't want to go and face his peers. It wasn't because of his job, because John was proud of what he'd become. It wasn't because he just didn't want to go, because Randy knew John was always up to going home to see and hang with old friends. It had to be something else. Something or someone had to have him wanting to avoid a simple get together like it was a plague.

"It's about a girl isn't it?" Randy saw that little grimace and knew he'd hit the mark. "Did she break your heart that bad?"

John just closed his eyes and shook his head. "I was the one that did the breaking." He sighed at his confession. "I'd really rather not talk about it either." He made clear as his blue eyes pierced back his friend. Randy held his hands up in defense. "Why are you so persistent on me going anyway?" John asked curiously now.

Randy shrugged. "Just seems like it would be a fun time." He started. "Plus, you just really need to get out more. You're starting to become one big fucking bore to hang out with."

John couldn't help but laugh at that. "Thanks, I guess."

"Even though I already know what your answer is going to be, Lindsey wanted me to invite you along for dinner tonight." Checking his phone, Randy grimaced at how many messages that had been left by his fiancé. "And I need your answer in hurry."

"Tell her, I'll have to take a rain check on that one." Randy just rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Of course you were going to say that. Do I not know you or what?"

John gave that infamous dimple smirk. "I don't call you best friend for nothing."

Randy managed is own smirk. "Yeah. What in the hell would you do without me?" The best friends shared a handshake. Before turning to walk out, Randy took a look back. "And just think about going to that reunion dude, I think it'll do you some good."

John just gave a nod as he waved his friend off. He could think about it all he wanted to, but there was just no way in hell he could or would have anybody make him go to that stupid thing.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	3. Chapter 3

_Long time, no update huh? So sorry about that. I just honestly had no creative juices flowing this last month._

_Anywhoo, here I am with an update. It is a pretty short chapter, but I hope you peeps still enjoy! _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was one of those times for that rare trip home. It never failed for John to be excited about it; having some home cooked meals, along with that quality time spent with family and friends. What he hadn't expected and what he could've done without was the persistent nagging he was getting from everybody about this godforsaken high school reunion. Wasn't hearing it from Randy enough? Maybe he should've held off on the trip until after was all said and done.

"You're trying to avoid _you know who_." Greg, the oldest of the four boys teased. "I'd have kicked your ass senseless if was her. You really did that girl wrong."

John sighed. "Can we please just get off this subject?" The annoyance evident in his voice. "And I'm not trying to avoid anyone. I just don't want to go."

"I've been your brother for thirty years now, I think I know you better than anybody."

"I really don't fucking care. I just want you to shut up about this already."

Greg smiled, knowing just what buttons to push. "Do you think she's married?"

John snickered as he sipped at the bottle of beer. "Since it seems like you know everything, you tell me."

Greg gave a light hearted chuckle. "You know I'm just messing with you bro." John just eyed him. "And actually no, I don't know if she's married or not. I do know she's currently living in Atlanta. Received a job offer down there, after working a couple years here."

"And you know this how?" John asked impressed. "Is there something I don't know?"

Greg rolled his eyes and just went on to ignore his brother. "Someone had to apologize for my brother being a jackass." John pumped his fist as Greg raised his hands in defense. "Mom is still good friends with her mom, and they keep each other updated. _That's_ how I know."

John nodded as he finished off the alcohol. "She's working as a Veterinarian, isn't she?"

It was Greg's turn to be impressed. "So, you do keep up on her."

"No." John caught himself smiling then, as memories flooded his mind. "I just always knew it's what she wanted to do. Even when she didn't think so." He'd also known that he was going to ask her to marry him then too, but obviously, not everything works out the way you want it to. "I wasn't as bad a guy as everyone thought." John defended.

Greg nodded his head as he stood. "There's no need to defend yourself to me, little brother. I know the great guy you've turned out to be, I just don't think Jordan does anymore."

"Jordan." He spoke out loud to himself. It had been the first time anyone had said her name. Why was this coming back up again? It'd been ten long years ago since they'd said goodbye to each other. They both had their own separate successful lives. She'd probably forgotten about him anyway, so why was everyone making a big ass deal about this? Why _he_ was making a big ass deal about it, was the bigger question.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jordan flipped impatiently through a Cosmo magazine, as her mom went on and on about all the recent happenings back home. It's not that Jordan wasn't interested in what her mother had to say, just the topic at hand was what she could've done without. But she listened in anyway, giving a "That's nice" and an "Oh really" here and there, when it seemed fit to. It wasn't long before her mother caught on and called Jordan out on her less than enthused attitude.

"Are you ever gonna get over what that boy did to you?"

Jordan snorted at that. "Oh mother, please don't think I'd give ever give him that much pleasure."

Rebecca Cross wasn't stupid. She knew how much animosity her daughter still had toward the second oldest of the Cena boys. "He's actually turned out to be quite the gentleman."

_Yeah. I bet he has._ "Do you ever just call to ask how _I'm_ doing?"

"Oh, stop it with that selfish attitude Jordan." She started to scold. "And don't even try to change the subject either."

Jordan gave an exaggerated sigh. "Sorry to burst your bubble mother, but I have more important things to do then reminisce about someone who's no longer existent in my life."

"I'll tell Eve you say hello." And before Jordan knew it, she was the one being hung up on.

"Love you too." Making a face, as she put the phone back on it's charger.

Eve was John's mother, of course. She'd been like a second one to Jordan and her brother. Even she had warned her about her son. _"I worry about that boy sometimes"_ and _"I don't know how he grabbed someone as sweet as you"_. Jordan had wished to stay in touch with Mama Cena; what she'd called the older woman for all those years. But under the circumstances, it would have been too hard and too complicated.

What was she doing? That was all done and over with now. Jordan was pretty sure that Eve Cena wasn't worried about losing touch with her son's ex-girlfriend, so why was she so worried about it? Just as she had told her mother and Lacey to stop talking about all this, here she was doing the exact opposite. Ten years later and he still managed to hold some kind of power over her. Stupid fuckin' high school reunion. Bringing up shit that should stay where it belongs. In the past.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	4. Chapter 4

Jordan, stuck a piece of gum in her mouth, as she let Lacey ramble on about the reunion. It'd become a non-stop conversation, for the best friends, so Jordan almost knew how to tune her out. Put an Emphasis on the _ALMOST_.

"I heard from a little birdie, that he's confirmed to go."

"You talking to my mom again?"

Lacey smiled. "I didn't say it was an unknown birdie."

Jordan, rolled her eyes. Something too, she'd gotten used to doing lately. "Well, good for him. I'm sure he'll be very welcomed."

"Bitter much?"

"Honey, I don't have time for bitterness."

"Could've fooled me."

A frustrated sigh escaped, as her foot became heavy, on the gas peddle. "Why, in the hell do you want me to go so bad, anyways? You don't even know him."

Lacey turned to her friend, as they came to a red light. "I feel like you're running away from something." She held up a finger, when she saw Jordan's mouth start to open. "No, I don't know anything about him, but I _do_ know you. And the Jordan I know, doesn't run away from anything or anybody."

"You don't know the whole situation, Lacey."

"But _he is_ the reason, why you don't want to go, right?" Lacey asked surely.

Jordan, stayed quiet for a few seconds, as they drove off again. "I'm not running away." She tried to state with a sense of confidence, but Lacey wasn't buying it, at all.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Jordan."

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The longest vacation she'd ever taken? _Two_ days. Why? For a cousin's wedding. For the fact of being in the wedding, was the only reason why she'd gone. Since then, those had been the only two days, Jordan had been gone from work.

Now? Two _weeks_. Why? For this godforsaken reunion, she hadn't even wanted to go to, in the first place. But that last conversation, with her best friend, had nagged and irritated her to no end. So, to prove everybody wrong, including herself, here she was. Jordan Jasmine Cross was going to do this. And do it without being effected by anyone, including John Cena himself.

"There's my baby!"

Jordan looked up to see her mother, practically running to greet her. It was still the cutest sight to date. "Mom." She simply greeted, as their arms wrapped around each other. "How are you?"

Rebecca placed a hand on her daughter's cheek, taking her presence in. "I'm fine. Can I say the same for you?"

Jordan held back the insult. "I'm here."

Rebecca just nodded, seeing the shadow cross over Jordan's face. "And I couldn't be anymore happier." It was a genuine smile she gave, and so Jordan returned the sentiment. "Let's go inside, your father has been waiting for your arrival." A little giggle escaped, making Jordan curious. "Don't you know, he's been bragging to any and everyone who would listen, that his only daughter, was finally coming home. It surely was a sight to see."

_So much for making her arrival, a private one._ "Yeah. That sounds like, Dad."

"Baby girl."

Jordan eyed her father. "Daddy." And he went in for the tight embrace. "You two act like I've had no contact with you guys, whatsoever." Jordan finally managed to get out, when her father let her breathe again.

"You live in another state, and barely visit us. All we get are ten minute phone calls."

"I don't see you two making an effort to visit me either." Jordan, waited for a response to that, but because of her brother arriving, she never got one.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in. My long lost sister. What's your name again?"

"Lucas, just shut up, and give me a hug."

The blue eyed male, did what he was told. "How you doing, Jay Jay?" He pressed a kiss to her cheek, before letting her go. "You look too grown up, with all that make-up on."

Jordan rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm doing good, thank you. And _I am_ almost thirty, so that probably has a lot to do with me, looking too grown up."

Lucas scrunched his nose at that. "Oh yeah. I'm younger than you. How could I forget that?" He received a slap in return. "Ouch. Mom, she's abusing me again." He tattled, rubbing at his arm.

"That's nice."

"That's it?"

Jordan stuck her tongue out at him, in victory. "I'm deadly hungry. Dinner soon?"

Rebecca looked up at her daughter and smiled. "Actually yes."

"What's the smile for? You're scaring me."

"At Momma Cena's. Just like old times."

Jordan's mouth went dry, as she plopped onto the couch. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He should've been working a show. Doing an autograph signing. Making an appearance on a television show. Just somewhere, that was far way from home. But instead, he was pacing around, like a nervous little boy, going out on his first 'official' date. And that's exactly what she'd been too. Damn it! John Cena wasn't supposed to get nervous.

"They're here!" Eve Cena announced to the whole house.

John turned toward his mother's voice. Maybe she hadn't come. Maybe he'd luck out and not have to face her, this time around. "Coward." He said out loud to himself.

"Ready to face the music, little brother?" Greg teased.

"Do you hear me laughing?"

"God, I'm just teasing you." Greg laughed. "Uptight much?"

"Shut the hell up, much?"

Greg nodded his head toward the doorway, letting John know, of that 'certain' someone's presence. John blew out a much needed breath. "I can do this, right?" Greg just shrugged his shoulders, before he went off to greet the familiar guests. "Great. Thanks for the encouragement." He said to no one, but himself.

"The almighty, John Felix Anthony Cena, WWE superstar."

John put on a smile, as he turned to greet the familiar face. "Luke, my man. How you been?"

"Can't complain. You?"

"What? Oh yeah. Everything's good."

Lucas, followed the man's gaze, to his sister. "No one's presence, could ever fill a room, like my sister's can."

John, took his eyes away from her, for a moment. "Yeah." Was all he gave. But he couldn't have agreed more. She would merely show up at his doorstep, and his day would just be that much better. And obviously, it still worked on him. The difference from then to now? Simple. They weren't a couple anymore. Not anything close to being friends. And sadly, he couldn't even really call her an acquaintance either. They were just strangers, who had a lot of history between them.

"John."

John looked up. And there it was. Their first 'official' greeting, done all over again.

"Jordan." He acknowledged back. "How have you been?"

Jordan tilted her head. "Great. You?"

"Can't complain."

An awkward silence fell.

"Well …" Jordan let out in a sudden breath. "I still have yet to go greet your mother. So …"

John nodded and waved his hand. "Oh yeah, Of course. Go." He let out a breath of his own, when he knew she was out of sight. "That couldn't have gone anymore worse." He said out loud, feeling a presence behind him. Too bad, it was still her brother.

"She didn't scratch your eyes out. A very good sign." John couldn't help the nervous laugh. "But Cena?" John looked up at the serious tone. "You hurt my sister again? And I'll do worse."

Okay. Maybe, it _could_ get worse.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	5. Chapter 5

Jordan found herself away from the crowd, if only for a few minutes. She knew in advance, that it was going to be hard seeing him again, but she at least thought she'd be able to psych herself out. Blowing out the sweet nectar of nicotine, Jordan felt herself calm a little. It'd been forever since she'd taken on the habit again. God, did it feel so good.

"You still smoke, I see."

Jordan jumped at the familiar voice. Her calm moment officially ruined. "Apparently, I do."

John grimaced as she blew smoke in his direction. "I didn't think doctor's were supposed to."

"I'm a doctor for animals, John. Animals don't smoke."

He hesitated, but took the seat next to her anyway. "Always one of the things I hated about you."

Jordan eyed him. "I think I'll go back inside now."

John grabbed her wrist. "Jay, can't we at least be civil to each other?"

She tugged her hand away. "Do not ever call me that or touch me again. You lost the right to, a long ass time ago."

He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He apologized. "But we haven't seen each other in ten years, Jordan. All I wanna do is talk."

Jordan shook her head. "I had nothing to say to you then, and I have nothing to say to you now."

John fought with himself, watching her walk away from him. Memories of that night, ten years ago.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was the end of the school year, graduation still fresh on their minds and in the midst of celebrating the end of those long four high school years._

_John and Jordan were "thee" couple. Guys had strived to reach his status. No one every achieved, but they sure did try. Girls were just envious of Jordan altogether; she had the smarts, the looks, and most of all the popular boyfriend. Four years down the road and every one of those reasons that everyone envied, would eventually be the downfall of their relationship._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

"Jordan wait!"

Jordan told herself to keep going, but cursed when she stopped and turned. "What?"

"We need to talk about this."

"There's nothing…"

"Yes, there is!" John snapped. "You do not know how many times I've just wanted to call you. To see what you were up to. Just to know how you were doing."

Jordan folded her arms in defiance. "What? To know if I was still hung up on you, after all these years? You really think I give you that much credit?"

John sighed. "That is not what I meant, Jordan."

"Then what did you mean, John? Because by God, till' this day, I wish I understood you."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_What are you saying right now? That you don't want to be with me anymore?" Jordan looked at her boyfriend and saw nothing. "I can't believe you're doing this right now."_

_John held his emotions together. She couldn't see the hurt. The hurt he felt, having to do this to her. To himself. "It was a long time coming, Jay. High school is over now." He had prayed for tears. Tears or anger, but all he saw was disappointment and confusion. Completely worse than anything else. "Jay…"_

_Jordan retreated as he went to grab her hand. "Do not touch me." She knew everybody at the party was watching her, but really could've gave a last fuck. The guy who had stolen her heart, the man who she thought she'd marry was breaking her in two. "You're really going to end it this way?" Her questioning eyes looking up at him, for what would be the last time, until what would be ten years later._

"_It's the right thing to do." John watched the love of his life nod slowly, before turning her back on him and walking away. He knew he'd never love anyone more than her. He'd known that from the first moment he laid eyes on her. Cliché, but the total truth._

_So why?_

_Because he had to._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You never asked why."

Jordan gave a mindless shrug. "The guy that I loved was breaking up with me. That was enough."

"I could say I'm sorry a million times, but I know it still wouldn't be enough."

"Maybe. Maybe not, but I would've killed for you to try back then."

The twosome just stared at each other in silence. John couldn't find anything to say in response, because he knew whatever it would be, would just be null and void. Jordan _did_ still have plenty more to say though, but couldn't get it out. Because if she had, she knew tears would soon follow.

"Hey Jordan! Mom and dad are ready to go!" Lucas shouted for his sister to hear.

"Coming!"

And so he watched her walk away, yet again. He didn't and couldn't stop her anymore.

Maybe if he'd tried ten years ago, things would be different.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
